Dry Branches Fuel a Fire
by DawnStars1247
Summary: Part 2 of the "Dawnflight's Sons" mini series. Branchfoot has taken pride in his family's prestigious and accomplished heritage. After his brother, Silvercloud, announces that he will train to be a medicine cat, Branchfoot feels as though his brother is betraying their family name. However, some qualities that run in their family's blood are not worth the pride. Character concepts.


**Onto the second part of the** _ **Dawnflight's Sons**_ **miniseries! I'm not entirely sure how many of these there will be. This might be the last one, this might not be. But don't count on another any time soon after this. This miniseries is aimed at those of you who are not long-time readers/people who have not already read my stories** _ **Dawnstar's Legacy, No Wings to Fly,**_ **and** _ **History Rewritten: Brokenstar**_ **or any of the associated oneshots related to those mainline stories. This miniseries is also meant for character development and concepts more than action-y scenes, so it may come across as boring to some of you out there. This story is not mandatory in understanding any of the mainline stories, so feel free to skip it.**

 **Let's go over what happens before this story takes place (spoilers for mainline stories): Dawnflight and her mate/partner, Timberclaw, successfully brought four kits into the world. Two of them were daughters and two of them were sons. One daughter, Dovekit, died some moons before she became an apprentice (as shown in** _ **Feel My Pain**_ **). The other three, Silvercloud (son), Wolfshade (daughter), and Branchfoot (son) survived to become warriors. Thunderstorm and Dawnflight eventually remake their brother-sister relationship and make amends with each other. Symbolizing his change, Thunderstorm (unofficially, because the clan leader refused to do an official name change,) changes his name to Stormblaze, under the guise that he hated his birth name. Both siblings agreed that the events in** _ **Feel My Pain**_ **were to be kept a secret from the rest of RiverClan. A few moons after the events of** _ **Rain Falls from Silver Clouds,**_ **Silvercloud has decided to pursue the way of the medicine cat.**

 **Some spoilers are present for the future of the mainline stories, so be advised and read at your own risk.**

 _ **Dawnflight's Sons pt.2: Dry Branches Fuel a Fire**_

 **1 separating line goes here 1**

Branchfoot hissed at his brother. His light amber eyes shone with anger and his broad shoulders squared outward in a half-hearted attempt at intimidation. His claws dug out of his white paws, clawing the mossy nest beneath him. Branchfoot's brown striped pelt heaved with rage. The lithe, silvery tabby before him cowered at the bigger cat's display, averting his emerald gaze away from his sibling's intense, amber sight. The silvery tom's dainty, white paws trembled, and his ears lay flat on the sides of his head; fear scent rippling away from the tom in waves.

Branchfoot snarled at his brother, his growls echoing off the walls of RiverClan's warriors' den. The lack of presence from other cats made him seem louder than usual. The brown tabby felt utterly betrayed and irrationally angry! While the two warriors were never close, as far as sibling relationships go, but Silvercloud's recent announcement had pierced Branchfoot like a claw into his heart.

 _How dare he?! How dare my pathetic excuse of a brother turn his back on our family's lineage? How dare he reject a warrior's duty? Who does he think he is? There's only three of us left to ensure our family continues to provide the clan with strong, accomplished warriors!_

What bothered Branchfoot the most was that his parents seemed proud of their son's choice. Two very skilled and respected warriors were proud of their son for choosing a medicine cat's path. Branchfoot couldn't believe it.

 _Our family should be warriors! There are enough medicine cats in RiverClan!_

Branchfoot's mind raced and swirled. His vision blurred, and his pelt burned. Red hot rage pulsed through the tom's body like fire through dry brush. He barely noticed the tears that formed in his bright amber eyes. Branchfoot's muscles tensed, his body instinctively forming into a tight crouch. His claws slid out of his white paws his fangs showed from beneath his lips. Silvercloud cowered, speechless at his brother's furious display. The silver tabby made no move towards his brother. He tucked his tail and ears close, green gaze shivering. Silvercloud had never seen his brother like this before.

Branchfoot's paws made a tentative step towards Silvercloud. Fear stricken, Silvercloud took a step back, pushing himself deeper into the nearly empty warriors' den. Branchfoot raised a paw and growled at his brother, swinging his claws towards the silvery tom! Silvercloud's eyes widened in astonishment when he registered his brother's actions. Silvercloud ducked but didn't lower himself far enough. Branchfoot's extended claws struck Silvercloud's face and the thorn sharp tips slashed Silvercloud's left eye! The silver tabby let out a quiet hiss as if he was holding back a yowl. His eye twitched; blood pooled out onto Silvercloud's face. He stood up an faced his brother, confidence streaming into the normally soft-spoken tom. Silvercloud's remaining emerald eye glowed with something that Branchfoot had never seen before. Beneath the brown tabby's anger filled glare, he was secretly impressed. He only saw submissiveness in his brother before. This newfound confidence and savvy shocked Branchfoot enough into leaning back slightly. Silvercloud's hackles raised, his narrowing green eye alight. His pale legs stood rigid as he faced his brother despite the pain that throbbed in the side of his face.

"If it's a fight you want, it' a fight you'll get, _brother_." Silvercloud's mew hissed out the last word before slamming his body into the brown tom standing before him. Branchfoot collapsed to the floor, spilling moss and dried leaves from nearby nests. Branchfoot recovered only to discover that Silvercloud had disappeared!

 _Where did he go?! That coward ran away like he always does._

Suddenly, a paw struck him from behind his head and a second paw slammed his head to the den floor. Branchfoot moved his eyes upward to find Silvercloud standing on top of him with one paw holding his head down and the other pinning his shoulders to the ground.

 _How did he do that?_

Branchfoot erased the grown from his throat when he felt his brother's claw tips touch the flesh beneath his pelt. Unable to move and counter attack, the brown tabby lay still beneath his littermate, though his body still felt hot and tense from the moments prior. For what seemed like the firs time in his life, Branchfoot felt fear. He trembled, but Silvercloud's weight didn't change. The paw on his head was removed and Branchfoot turned his head only to see Silvercloud's white tipped paw coming towards him! The brown tom flinched as he waited for pain to come. He opened his eyes when it didn't arrive. Silvercloud's emerald eyes gazed coldly at his brother under him. Hurt lined every delicate feature on the silver cat's face. Branchfoot felt a tiny twinge of guilt when he looked towards Silvercloud's twitching, bloody left eye. He knew his brother would only have one eye left to see out of. But the guilty feeling was quickly squashed by more hot rage. Still unable to move, Branchfot could only snarl at Silvercloud, who's expression didn't show any signs of retreat or change.

"Now you look exactly like our mother. Why can't you strive to be her?!" Branchfoot's growl didn't phase Silvercloud. His free paw slowly latched itself onto one of Branchfoot's ears. Silvercloud moved his face close to his brother's, some of the blood from his eye dripped onto Branchfoot's brown flecked face. Silvercloud's hiss was almost a whisper.

"That's what I've done my whole life. I'm not her. I will never be her. I opened my eyes to reality, a reality where I can live my own life and walk my own path. I've done everything in my power to please her and our father. I've done whatever you told me to do to please you. I lived my life how _you_ wanted me to live it. It's time I lived my life the way _I_ want to." Silvercloud's hiss was surprisingly calm, almost cold. Branchfoot shivered slightly at his brother's words. "You'll never be Dawnflight. You'll never be Timberclaw. You'll always be Branchfoot, and you're no brother of mine!"

Branchfoot felt white hot pain erupt from his ear! Silvercloud had sliced off the tip of the other cat's ear! The brown tabby felt blood seep out of his ear and onto the mossy floor of the warriors' den. Silvercloud had hopped off Branchfoot. The blood from Branchfoot's ear contrasted against his white paw. The pain quickly numbed when Branchfoot stoop up to his paws. Silvercloud stood before him again, glaring claws into Branchfoot's heart.

"You think you know everything, that you know the best for you and your family." Silvercloud said, his voice flat and filled with hurt. The start of tears formed in his remaining emerald eye. Branchfoot just glared at him back.

"I do know what's best," Branchfoot declared, "I want what's best for you and our family, Silvercloud. You're making the worst mistake of your life by becoming one of those soft-hearted, herb cats!"

Defeated, Silvercloud sighed and turned his back to Branchfoot. As much as the brown tom wanted to rip his claws through the silver cat's pelt for turning away, Branchfoot found that he couldn't bring himself to take another step.

"Never approach me again, Branchfoot." Silvercloud meowed without look back. The white pawed, silver tom gracefully leapt out of the den. Branchfoot followed him only to lose sight of Silvercloud once he reached the nearly empty camp grounds. It was sunset, and most of the clan had set out for the gathering that was tonight. Branchfoot found himself alone in front of the warriors' den. Nearby he could hear the queens and kits softly snoozing and the elders exchanging quiet conversations. The few warriors guarding the camp entrance seemed oblivious to what occurred between Branchfoot and Silvercloud. Silvercloud was no where to be found. Branchfoot cocked his ears towards the camp entrance. The reeds and bushes were rustled as a dark gray she cat pushed them aside. A fat fish was clamped between her jaws and her dark, amber eyes revealed a quiet pride in her catch. She caught Branchfoot's gaze and dropped her fish off on to the fresh kill pile before padding over to him. She seemed alarmed at his torn ear and licked off the blood that had run down the side of his face.

"I saw Silvercloud on my way back," the she cat started, her pelt pressed close to Branchfoot's, which he didn't seem to mind, "what happened?"

"Nothing." Branchfoot mewed at her. The gray cat gave him a look, her dark eyes questioned him silently.

"That doesn't look like nothing." She replied, causing Branchfoot to hiss at her.

"I said nothing, Wolfshade!"

Wolfshade flinched at her brother's hostility. Her ears shot back to the sides of her head and she pulled herself away from the tom. Noticing her apprehension, Branchfoot let his fur lie flat and he hid his fangs. Wolfshade was afraid of him, he saw that much. Her expressions were clear. Conflict between Branchfoot's guilty conscience, his pride and his own ideals swirled beneath his light amber eyes. Wolfshade softened and she licked her brother's shoulder. Branchfoot didn't seem to feel his sister's comfort. He just closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"I just want what's best for our family." The brown tom said quietly. Wolfshade sat beside him, silent for a few heartbeats.

"What do you mean 'what's best for our family,' Branchfoot?" the gray she cat asked. She knew her brother took pride in his family's lineage. Their parents and grandparents were very accomplished warriors and their grandfather had special connections with StarClan. Wolfshade was no stranger to understanding that Branchfoot thought their family was special.

"I want our family to uphold its great roots. We were always warriors, protecting the clan and the warrior code through our claws and fangs." Branchfoot stood rigid, as if to defend his own words. Wolfshade raised an eyebrow.

"The warrior code speaks of more than just defending our clan with our claws."

"Our family is special, Wolfshade, we must uphold our own lineage!"

"Then you can do it by yourself." the gray she cat meowed firmly. She stood up onto her paws. Branchfoot gave her a genuinely confused look. Wolfshade huffed and twitched her tail, irritated. "Clearly our family's 'reputation' is more important to you than our own brother's happiness."

Wolfshade shot her brother a hard look of disappointment. Branchfoot threw back his ears indignantly.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Silvercloud is making a terrible choice. He's soiling our mother and father's name."

Wolfshade let her jaw gape in disbelief. When had her brother become such a frog brain? Where had he adopted this nonsense? Wolfshade didn't want to back down.

"Who cares? We're not them! I don't even think they care if their kits are as 'amazing' as they are! Why do you even care so much? The warrior code says nothing about family prestige, Branchfoot. You care more about how you're viewed than you do about Silvercloud, and about _me_!" Wolfshade's face contorted into a silent snarl. She bared her fangs at her littermate. Branchfoot was looked at least mildly surprised at her vocalized opinions. Without letting him respond, Wolfshade pushed her shoulder into his and padded past him to the warrior's den. Branchfoot let her go and didn't bother calling after her.

 _What does she know?_

Branchfoot stood in the clearing outside the dens, alone. His anger smoldered like an ember, though he had little energy left to let it burn. He sighed and turned towards the warrior's den. He ducked beneath the reed and bramble walls that surrounded warriors' nests. He slowly made his way to his own nest, only to see that it was destroyed in the mess he and Silvercloud had created earlier. He gathered the few stray pieces that were near his paws and slumped down in the sparse nest. Behind him, in the other corner of the den, he heard Wolfshade's snores. He almost let his lips curl into a smirk at the normally elegant cat's noises but let the happiness fade into his residual anger. Too upset to stay awake, he closed his eyes and slept.

 **1 separating line goes here 1**

 _A silvery gray queen sat on her haunches in the dry dust of the RiverClan camp. Her white paws were stained tan with the arid dirt that baked under the harsh, green leaf sun. Beside her, her brother stood, his bright orange and gray pelt glowing in the sunlight. He proudly watched over his nephews beside their mother. The she cat smiled a little as her sons tumbled over each other outside the nursery. She suppressed a laugh as her brown tabby kit chased eagerly after his silvery colored brother. Their white paws kicked up stray dirt and dust that the kits didn't seem to notice. The gray and orange tom chuckled to his sister._

" _They certainly inherited Timberclaw's energy," he mused, "and your eagerness to play."_

 _The silver kit made a sharp turn and dove into a nearby dip in the dry soil. He picked up a clod of dried up mud and lobed it at his brother's path, causing the brown kit to trip and fall on his face! The silver kit purred at his accomplishments and laughed heartily at his brother's misfortune. Though unhurt, the brown tabby kit let out a meow and stood back up, his dark eyes blazed with fury. He let out a growl and launched himself at the silver kit, barreling him over with a squeak. Then, the silver kit slipped beneath his brother's legs and ran. The brown kit gave chase._

" _I'll get you for that, Silverkit! I'll make you pay!" The brown kit yowled. Silverkit stopped and looked back over at his brother, who began streaking towards the smaller kit! Silverkit yowled in shock and took off, kicking up more dust in the process._

 _The gray queen sighed and turned towards her brother with a concerned look on her face. The gray and orange tom shared her expression._

" _And Branchkit inherited your rage." She mewed. The tom nodded at her before speaking._

" _There's a reason I've been requesting to be Branchkit's mentor when they reach six moons, Dawnflight. One day that rage is going to get the better of him and who knows what could happen?"_

" _But Stormblaze, Waterstar won't let kin mentor kin. Besides, Icepelt mentored you just fine."_

 _Stormblaze was silent for a few heartbeats._

"… _We both know that's not entirely true, Dawnflight. I think we both remember what happened to me_ _and what I did."_

 _Dawnflight looked at her paws and didn't respond. Her brother was right. He needed a mentor who would be able to teach him how to control his rampant temper. Stormblaze was the best cat for the job, but Waterstar likely wouldn't change her mind._

" _I don't think Waterstar is going to see it that way," Dawnflight said quietly, "she won't understand because she can't know about what happened that morning." Stormblaze huffed at her._

" _Right. When did she become such an unreasonable cat? Changing my name officially to Stormblaze from Thunderstorm was stupid to her. One day, Branchkit is going to do something terrible, Dawnflight, I just know it. I don't need StarClan to send me a prophecy to know."_

 _Dawnflight sighed and looked back at her brother. Their dark amber gazes locked for a heartbeat. Dawnflight looked sadly at her Stormblaze. He gave her a sympathetic look._

" _I'll be there when it happens, I promise. I won't let him make the same mistakes I did." The orange and gray tom promised her. He embraced his sister briefly before pulling away._

 **1 separating line goes here 1**

Branchfoot awoke to a paw prodding his flank. He turned his body away from the prodding, hoping to deter it. But the paw poked him again. The tabby slowly blinked open his bright amber eyes to see the warriors' den full again. The sun had not yet risen enough to flood the den with its bright rays. The tabby tom could barely register the shape of the cat standing over him. Dark amber eyes glowed in the low light and blinked at him. Branchfoot let out a quiet hiss at the cat who woke him up. The tom standing over Branchfoot just frowned and the bright orange splotches on his gray fur became visible when Branchfoot's eyes adjusted to the den lighting. Branchfoot narrowed his eyes at the older warrior.

"Thunderstorm, why in Starclan's name are you even awake right now?" Branchfoot whispered, purposely using his uncle's birth name instead of his preferred name. The gray and orange warrior looked unphased. His dark eyes gleamed with a sharp determination. Then, he let out a quiet meow, his voice low and commanding, dominant. Branchfoot couldn't help but listen.

"I'm not letting you ruin yourself."

 **Debrief: In** _ **Feel My Pain**_ **, Dawnflight's left eye was ruined by Thunderstorm/Stormblaze in his rage, in case that wasn't too clear when Branchfoot told Silvercloud he looked just like Dawnflight after he cut his eye.**


End file.
